


Of Kings and Greatness

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: Of Moments and Bonds [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Doflamingo and Trebol as the Family sails somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings and Greatness

The ship rocked with the waves as they continued to sail aimlessly. It was raining, the raindrops as hard as hail. The sun was completely blocked out by the dark clouds. It was almost as dark as the room they sat in.

“When the four of you saved me,” he said, “you said I was fit to be a king.” A loud creak kept him from saying anything more for a few moments. “Did you really believe in that?”

Another creak introduced itself before his companion could speak formally.

“I can’t even tell you what I believe in anymore, Doffy.”

 


End file.
